cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth of New England
On September 5, 2007 it was announced that the Commonwealth had merged with GCSN to form the CGN or Commonwealth of Great Nations, but on October 19, 2007 the alliance was resurrected by Yan Luz of the Republic of Cape Cod although the resurrection was short lived. Treaties: MDP United Black Nations The Constitution of the Commonwealth of New England Preamble The Commonwealth of New England as of October 19, 2007 is now officially an Empire led by Emperor Yan Luz. All constitution is now void until further notice. Article I - The Code of Conduct It is expected that every member of the CNE will adhere to these policies: a. Attacking a fellow Alliance member is forbidden b. Joining another Alliance while a member of the CNE is forbidden without expressed permission from the Chancellor or Senate. c. Members may fight wars without permission from the CNE. This only applies to personal conflicts. d. Members may NOT involve the Alliance in a war without expressed permission from the Chancellor or Senate. e. Members will behave themselves on the Forums and elsewhere in Cybernations Article II - The Chancellor The Chancellor is the leading official of the CNE. a. The Chancellor has treaty making powers. b. The Chancellor may for specified periods of time take command of a Ministry. c. The Chancellor may declare war as the CNE. d. The Chancellor has the power to write laws. e. The Chancellor has the power to Veto the Senate. f. The Chancellor may impeach Senate Members and Ministers. g. The Chancellor is elected by the people, for terms of 1 month. Article III - The Senate The Senate is a group of officials whose power checks that of the Chancellor. a. The Senate is comprised of 5 elected officials. b. The Senate may Overturn a Chancellor's decision through a majority vote. c. The Senate appoints Ministers through a majority vote. d. The Senate has the power to impeach the Chancellor. e. The Senate has the power to write laws. f. The Senate is elected individually by the people, for terms of 1 month. Article IV - The Ministries Ministers are officials who serve as advisors to the CNE. a. The Defence Minister advises the Senate and Chancellor on issues involving and surrounding war and peace. He is also in charge of the Commonwealth Guard. b. The Foreign Minister advises the Senate and Chancellor on issues involving and surrounding foreign affairs. He is also in charge of the CNE Embassy. c. The Interior Minister advises the Senate and Chancellor on issues involving and surrounding internal affairs. He is also a moderator of the forums. d. The Finance Minister advises the Senate and Chancellor on issues involving and surrounding the economy. He is also in charge of the Foreign Aid Department. e. The Communications Minister advises the Senate and Chancellor on issues involving and surrounding the Cybernations World. He is also in charge of the Media Department. f. Ministers are appointed by the Senate. Article V - The People The People are the collective population of the CNE. a. Any CNE member who is not an official is part of the People. b. The People have the power to Impeach officials. c. The People may overturn decisions made by the Senate and Chancellor. d. The People elect both the Chancellor and Senate. Article VI - Elections, Impeachment, the Veto, and Law Making a. Elections/Appointments: -Elections are won by receiving a majority vote from the People. Appointments are made through a 4/5 or better decision by the Senate. -Voting takes place from the 1st through 5th of any month. b. Impeachment: -Different parts of the government have the ability to impeach certain officials. Once an Impeachment has been proposed, a vote will take place. -If Impeachment has been proposed up in the Senate, a 4/5 vote by the Senate will remove the official. -If impeachment has been proposed by either the Chancellor or the People, a 75% by the People is required to remove the official. -elected positions remain vacant until elections. Appointed positions will be immediately filled through the appointment process. c. Veto: -The Chancellor may veto decisions made by elected officials. This nullifies the decision. -The Senate may overturn decisions made by the Chancellor with a 4/5 vote. This does not include veto's. The Chancellor may not veto overturned decisions. -The People may overturn veto's with a 75% vote. d. Law Making: -The Senate may pass legislation with a 3/5 decision. If the legislation passes the Chancellor must then approve or veto it. if he approves, the legislation is Law. -The Chancellor may also write laws. Legislation he proposes passes to the Senate. If the Senate votes 4/5 in favor of the legislation, it becomes Law. Amendment I: Military Structure Please note that Amendment I is voided by Amendment II The CNE will have a military branch including all nations willing to go to war. It is tasked with defending the CNE. a. It will be divided into four Detachments: -Conscripts(Str:0-500) -Jäger Corps(Str:500-1000) -Grenadiers(Str:1000-10,000) -Dragoons(Str:10,000+) b. Each Detachment will be led by a Chief of War. Each will be in charge of his respective forum. -A Chief of War must be above, or close to above, the Strength Rating of the Detachment he leads. (This does not apply to Dragoons) -Chief of War's are appointed by the Chancellor Amendment II: Chapter System The Structure of the Commonwealth Guard will follow this revised pattern, voiding the first Amendment. 1.Chapter structure a. 'Chapters' are groups of 11 or fewer nations working together to form a closely linked fighting machine. b. Each Chapter will consist of up to 10 Chapter members and one Chapter leader. c. Chapters will grow in size as the alliance grows. Upon reaching 50 members, Each Chapter will consist of 14 members and a Leader. Upon reaching 100 members the Chapters will once again expand to 19 members and 1 leader. 2. Chapter Leaders a. Chapter Leaders are responsible for the well being and advancement of their Chapter as a whole. He is in charge of leading them during war. He must however take Orders from the Minister of Defense b. The Chapter Leader has some independence in creating new positions and regulations within his Chapter. New positions and regulations are created to add individuality to each Chapter. He may not take away any rights of his members, including constitutional and human rights. 3. Aid a. Each Chapter will be designed to help maximize the amount of aid given to its members. b. Chapter Leaders are in charge of orchestrating aid chains, and a large amount of this aid will come directly from the Chapter Leader. 4. Forums a. Every Chapter will be given its own sub forum to promote unity. b. It is prohibited for members of one Chapter to post in the forum of another Chapter without expressed permission from that Chapter, or from the Minister of Defense. 5. New Chapters and Appointments a. When all current Chapter's are filled to the limit (11 members) it is appropriate for a new Chapter to be formed. b. Any Member of a current Chapter who believes himself qualified may ask to become Leader of this New Forum. He must be approved unanimously by the Senate, or by a Senate majority and with the Chancellor's expressed approval c. Chapter Leaders may be removed from office if he is thought to be remiss in his duties. A nation may request to become chapter leader of a specific Chapter already in existence. He will then be voted on in the same way new Chapter leaders are voted on. If he is approved, he will immediately take command of the Chapter. 6. Non Political Clause The military is not a political institution. It is created to ensure the safety of the alliance, no matter what is going on in the Political Arena. For this reason Chapters are not allowed to interfere with elections and voting. They may not refuse to give aid to a member because of his views or voting habits. All members must be treated fairly. Any Chapter breaking this Clause will be severely reprimanded Amendment III: Voting Amendment Elections will hereby take place during the last three days of every month. Newly elected officials take office on the first of each month. Amendment IV: Vice-Chancellor Amendment Powers of a Vice-Chancellor Should the Chancellor be unable to respond to an issue for more than 48 hours, the Vice-Chancellor will step in and be the acting chancellor for either the remaining term or until the Chancellor returns. The Vice-Chancellor will also act as a diplomat of good will for the CNE. The Vice-Chancellor may also run for senator at the same time if he so wishes but must become the vice chancellor if elected (the winning candidate will withdraw from the senate election) The Chancellor may pass down his powers to the Vice-Chancellor for a period of time should the Chancellor wish to go on vacation or for some other reason. The Vice-Chancellor will be chosen before the election by each candidate running for Chancellor. Category:Defunct alliances